Various technologies can be used to perform measurements on a surface or determine the three-dimensional (3D) profile of a surface such as the inner wall of a tubular body. For example, some mechanical devices use a contact probe to measure the position of a surface. Such mechanical devices may not be adequate for measuring surfaces made of soft materials due to the deformation caused by the pressure exerted by the contact probe. In another example, some non-contact devices, based on optical principles, use a single beam of light projected perpendicularly to their moving direction inside of a tubular body. Such non-contact devices rely on an external high precision positioning to correctly use the measurements in a 3-D space. While it is efficient in terms of precision of the measurements, the optical configuration mentioned above does not offer the possibility of inspecting the surface located beyond the current position of the device.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved system for determining the profile of a surface.